Once Upon A Fairy Tale Kiss
by shesamonster
Summary: AU. Once upon time in a far away land lived an ordinary girl awaiting the day her Knight in Shining Armor would wisk her away to her happily ever after...Well, a girl can dream, can't she? DISCONTINUED.


My first fanfic ever. I hope you enjoy it. I worked hard, so NO FLAMES!

Thank you. By the way, Himeno's mother is still alive in this fic.

**Winds of Fate**

"Mom, do you believe in true love?" asked a young Himeno.

"Why, yes Himeno. That's how I met your father," said Mrs. Awayuki while watering her tulip garden.

"Really? How did you meet daddy?" she asked.

Himeno smiled down at her five year-old daughter.

"Let me tell you a story, Himeno." She gestured for Himeno to sit in her lap.

_Once Upon a Time,_

_I lived in a wide, open field with two cottages side-by-side._

_I lived in one and your father lived in the other. We were the very best of friends when we were little._

_He would pick my favorite flowers, tulips, and catch me butterflies, and then we would let them all go and fly away._

_Then one day, my big sister, Rose, died._

Himeno looked up at her mother and said, "You had a big sister, mommy?"

"Yes, I did Himeno." Said her mother, "She taught me everything I know about flowers and gardening. Now let me finish the story"

_When she died, I always cried, but daddy always made me feel better. _

_He would pick me flowers, make me 'get well' cards, and he even baked cakes for me. He was always so sweet to me._

_Then, when we had both turned 14, he told me that he loved me._

"What did you say to him mommy?" asked Himeno.

"I told him I loved him too," said Mrs. Awayuki. She smiled. "Don't keep interrupting Himeno; I'll never finish the story."

"Okay mommy." Little Himeno replied.

_Soon after he told me that he loved me, my parents decided to move to another part of Leafeania, which meant I had to leave him behind._

_I tried to convince them to stay where we were; I even tried telling them not to leave Rose's grave behind._

_They almost decided to stay but we ended up leaving anyways._

_When I told him I was leaving, he went to a small jewelry market and bought me this;_

She pulled a necklace out from underneath her shirt. Himeno awed at its beauty; it was a small but beautiful red rose with two green leaves on a silver chain.

"Mommy, it's so pretty! Can I touch it?" Himeno asked. Himeno's mom gave a small chuckle, "Of course." Mrs. Awayuki undid the clasp and let Himeno hold the necklace.

"Do you still want me to finish the story Himeno," said Mrs.Awayuki, "because if you want we can stop?"

"Oh no! Please finish the story, mommy!"

"Alright, my little Tulip," she said and poked Himeno's nose.

_When I turned 16, I was invited to a ball at the Leafé Palace._

_I wanted to go with Kaoru to the ball. I missed him so much but I decided to go anyways._

_Many of the gentlemen there asked me to dance, but I turned them all down. The only person I wanted to dance with was your father._

_Then I felt someone tap my shoulder. I looked up, and like a miracle, Kaoru was standing there._

_We danced the whole night away. And we shared our first kiss._

_And We Lived Happily Ever After… with our little girl._

_The End_

Himeno looked up at her mother and said, "Wow mommy. That really happened?"

"Just as I remember it," she said.

"Yep' that's exactly how it happened." They looked up and saw Kaoru.

.:11 years later:.

"Oh NO! I'm gonna' be late for school," cried Himeno.

She leapt out of her bed and quickly got dressed in her school uniform. She ran down stairs and stuffed a piece of toast in to her mouth.

"Bye Dad, bye mom! See ya' after school!" shouted Himeno as she bolted out the door.

"Himeno!" cried her dad.

"What is it dad?" she yelled without stopping.

"There's no school today!" yelled her father, but she was to far to hear.

He sighed. "She'll be back."

"Dammit! I'm going to be late," she hissed.

Suddenly, she crashed into something hard and she toppled to the ground.

"You idiot! Why don't you watch where you're going!" shouted a male voice.

When she opened her eyes she saw a man with long blue pulled back with a silver clip wearing jeans and a black shirt.

She narrowed her eyes at him and punched him hard in the face.

"You're the one who should've looked where you were going!" she yelled back.

He looked at her face and his ocean blue eyes widened

"You must be…," he trailed off.

"Umm… are you going to be okay?" she asked him.

He shook his head and said, "It's nothing. What's your name?"

"My name's Himeno. What about you?" Himeno asked.

"My name is Hayate."

"I'm sorry about crashing into you, Hayate," Himeno apologized.

"Its okay, Tulip Head," Hayate replied.

"Tulip Head! What the hell is that supposed to mean!" shouted Himeno.

"Well, apparently you've never looked in a mirror," Hayate said.

Himeno bawled up her fist and punched in the face again.

"Dammit! Would you cut that out!" shouted Hayate.

"You had it coming, you idiot," retorted Himeno.

"Fine," said Hayate, "Could you come with me for a little while? I need to talk to you."

Himeno raised an eyebrow, "Why should I trust you? Besides, because of you I'm late for school," said Himeno.

Hayate blinked, "School, its Sunday."

"You're kidding, right?" said Himeno, "I got out of bed at seven o'clock and nearly choked myself to death trying to eat breakfast and run to school at the same time then nearly knocked my head clear off my shoulders ramming into you, and all that to find that there is NO SCHOOL TODAY!" she said all practically in one breath.

"Fine. I'll come with you,"

Come now, my little butterflies," said an evil feminine voice "Bring me more Leafé."

She turned her head towards a mirror hanging on the wall of the destroyed church. The mirror was encrusted with black, red, and purple gems. Then they began to glow.

She smirked, "A new Maiden of Light has been found. I will destroy you. Pretear. Now go, and bring me more Leafé."

"So what do you want," Himeno asked Hayate.

He sighed and leaned on the cement wall. "You are the Princess Pretear, Himeno. You are the Protector of Life. You've been chosen to protect the world from Cosmos, The Queen of Destruction."

Himeno blinked a few times, taking in everything that Hayate had told her.

"How do you know all of this?" Himeno asked.

"I am one of the seven Leafé knights. It's my duty to protect you."

To prove his point, he transformed into his battle attire. Himeno gasped.

"I'm the Knight of Wind," explained Hayate.

"Where are the other knights?" asked Himeno.

"You'll meet them later," said Hayate, "Do you except you're destiny as the new Pretear?"

"I will," said Himeno.

.:lunchtime:.

Himeno spent the day with Hayate learning about being Pretear. She met the other Leafé Knights and spent the day getting to know them. Himeno had taken Hayate to her home to eat lunch while her parents were out. They were sitting on the porch eating lunch. Well… it was more like _Himeno_ was _devouring _what ever she might have found in her fridge while Hayate watched her with a look on his face that looked something like this: Oo.

Himeno caught him looking at her. "What are you looking at?"

He looked away. "Nothing."

"Are you hungry, Hayate?" asked Himeno with a half eaten cookie stuffed in her mouth.

"No, I'm fine." However, his stomach disagreed with him and began making low rumbling noises. Himeno had heard the noise and began to laugh. Hayate's face began to turn red which made Himeno laugh even harder.

"Okay, okay. So I am hungry. Calm down, it wasn't that funny," he said trying not to sound embarrassed.

"I'll go get something for you to eat," said Himeno.

She was getting up to get him some leftover sushi when a giant black glob shot out of the ground. It began to take a more detailed form. It looked like it was wearing a mask. Below the 'mask', there was a bunch of short green tentacles with longer, black tentacles going down. A spark of electricity shot towards Himeno with blinding speed.

"Himeno! Get down!" shouted Hayate, but she was frozen in place.

Hayate pushed Himeno to the ground and shot a pale blue stream of wind at the creature.

"What the hell is that thing!" screamed Himeno.

"It's called a Demon Larvae," said Hayate.

"How in the name of Hell are we gonna' beat that thing?" said Himeno.

"Grab my hand to find out!" he shouted.

Hesitantly, Himeno grabbed his hand. Then she and Hayate were engulfed in blue light. She felt warmth all around her body. When the light subsided, Hayate was gone and she was wearing a completely different outfit.

"Hayate, where are you?" Himeno asked.

"I'm inside you. Our souls have been merged," said Hayate, "Now do exactly as I tell you."

"Okay. What do I need to do?" she asked.

"Do you see its red core?"

Himeno began looking around on the body of the Demon Larvae, desperately trying to find the core. Finally she spotted it in the center of the creature's body.

"I found it!" she cried.

"Okay, now- MOVE OUT OF THE WAY FAST!" shouted Hayate; one of the Demon Larvae's tentacles had shot out at her. Unfortunately, Himeno wasn't fast enough and got hit in the arm; she heard Hayate cry out in pain.

"Hayate what's wrong?" asked Himeno.

"I'm your shield. I protect you from any attacks to make sure you stay safe," he explained.

"Focus your energy, Himeno."

She shut her eyes and focused her energy, like she was told. She felt a gentle breeze pass by. When she opened her eyes, she was holding a blue-tinted sword.

"Now attack its core," instructed Hayate.

"Wind Sword!" shouted Himeno as she slashed the red core using all the strength she could muster.

A loud screech was heard, and the creature disappeared.

Himeno closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes, Hayate was standing next to her, holding his shoulder.

"Hayate! I got you hurt!" cried Himeno, "Come on, I'll bandage it for you."

"No I'm fine," he said.

She blinked and said, "No you're not come inside now," Himeno argued, tugging on his short sleeved shirt.

"I said I'm fine," pressed Hayate.

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"NO YOU'RE NOT!"

"YES I AM!"

"NO YOU'RE NOT NOW GET IN THE HOUSE NOW!" shouted Himeno.

Hayate sighed in defeat and walked up the stairs to her room.

She pushed him on to the bed. "Stay there and don't go anywhere," she said and left the room.

Hayate looked at a picture frame hung on the wall next to the door. He couldn't see it clearly so he walked over to it. He looked at the photo which had Himeno's father, mother, and Himeno at the age of five. He looked at her mother in the photo. His eyes widened a bit, then he smiled.

"I knew Himeno was her daughter," he said to himself.

"Hayate, I'm back," said Himeno. "Sit down."

He sat back down on the bed and Himeno sat down next to him. She pulled his sleeve up and dabbed is shoulder with a wet rag and rapped it up in bandages.

"There. All done," said Himeno.

"Thanks, Tulip Head," said Hayate.

"You're wel- hey!"cried Himeno, "Stop calling me that!"

"See you later Tulip Head," Hayate made fun.

She sighed. "Can I see you tomorrow, Hayate?"

"Sure," Hayate said.

He got off the bed and walked out the door. He went down the stairs with Himeno following close behind.

"Where are you going? Can I come with you?" asked Himeno.

"I'm going to meet Sasame and yes you can come, Tulip Head," said Hayate.

He wasn't looking in front of him and nearly ran over Mrs. Awayuki.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't see you," apologized Hayate. When he saw who he almost ran into, his eyes widened.

"Mom, this is my friend Hayate," said Himeno.

He shook his head and bowed. "Nice to meet you," he said.

She smiled, "Nice to meet you too, Hayate."

"Mom, we're gonna be out for a while," said Himeno.

"When will you be home?" Mrs. Awayuki asked.

"In a couple of hours," Himeno replied, "See you later, mom!"

"Bye sweetie. Have fun," Mrs. Awayuki said. With that, they both left the house.

"Nice to see you again, Hayate," she said.

"This Pretear will need all the luck that she can spare to survive an attack from _one more_ Demon Larvae," said the dark woman.

Well that's the end of the first chapter. Took ALL DAY to write. It drove me insane. I bet you're wondering why Himeno's mom knows Hayate. You'll see soon! I really hope you like it! It'll get better soon and you'll find out why I gave the story that title later. Please review my fic, but NO FLAMES. I've said it before and I'll say it again. This is my first fic.


End file.
